Insomnia Induced Thoughts
by A.V.P.ScorpioGal
Summary: kagome is up cuz she can't sleep and starts to think about the meaning of love and why it is so damn important. gets really deep.


Insomnia Induced Dreams

So basically kagome is up late cuz she can't sleep and starts to think about why she is even involved in this whole shard hunt fiasco. If she had just handed over the jewel to Inuyasha in the first place it never would have shattered and she could have forgotten about this whole thing and gone on with her normal life. But as fate would have it this is what had happened and she was merely wondering why she had chosen to stay back and help, she could have just ignored everything and pretend it had never happened.

After about an hour or two of insomnia induced mental power she finally figured it out, she had stayed because she was in love with Inuyasha. She hadn't known that back then but fate had guided her.

But now she wondered why do we need love? Why is it so important? She spent about another hour pondering this historical conundrum and this is the answer she came up with.

Why do we spend our lives in the search of happiness? Why do we waste so much energy looking for someone to keep us from being alone? What is so important about being loved? Why do we depend on this false hope of finding happiness? We want to find something to make us feel truly complete, as if we would always be loved and never be plagued by loneliness. People can spend their entire lives driven by the deep desire to find this happiness and yet never even come close to it. Why do we still try if we know that so many before us have failed? If this is such a hopeless cause then why do so many still push themselves through so much suffering, heartache and pain?

We do this because we are weak. We need to be loved. We need it so much that we are willing to sacrifice every thing for it. We want it so badly that we will openly put our own hearts and emotions in harms way to feel it for even a moment. We are so weak without love or companions hip that we literally cant survive without it. Humans need love as much as, if not more than, the air we breath.

Love is as dear to us as life its self. We will look for eternity if need be. Once we find the love and happiness we so desperately yearn for, we will stop at nothing to protect it. And if anything were to threaten that happiness we will do whatever it takes to keep it safe.

Even the most docile and cowardice of people will not hesitate to put their lives on the line in order to make sure that nothing even remotely bad should ever happen to that object or person(s) of which we so deeply care for. And it doesn't even matter what happens to us, if we care about it enough we will throw our lives away and risk losing everything that we've ever worked for or hoped to achieve so that it all means nothing.

If we are meant to search forever for that fulfilling feeling then we are willing to. We will never give up on finding that one special person to fill the emptiness within us. Those who do are lost , but deep down if they try then they can survive the aching loneliness that plagues them at least long enough to see if it really is hopeless for them.

If we are not loved our soul will eventually wither away and die. It is said that the eyes are the window to the soul, I believe that that is true. You can tell if someone has led a happy life or if they have suffered great tragedies merely by looking into their eyes. The eyes of someone who has experienced nothing but joy in their lives are filled with brightness and laughter. With a flame burning bright. While the eyes of those who have never felt the pleasure of happiness are cold and clouded over with pain, misery and longing for a better life or maybe even the release of death, the fire almost out with barely a flicker left.  
I think we need love and companionship because we are so isolated from each other. Throughout our lives, never will we hear the thoughts of another person, or bask directly in the light of their soul. We just muddle through life, alone, even if we do have friends and a significant other. Birth is a trauma we spend our entire lives recovering from.  
The only reason we are even able to enjoy life is because of death. Its because we know that there is an ending that we are able to find the meaning. If we know that something wont ever end then we will take it for granted and it wont be very important. But because we DO know that there is an end it means more. Without death there is no life. When you have something in abundance, or limitless quantity, you do take it for granted and savor it less. Like if you get several two-gallon jugs of chocolate milk. Conversely, if you only get a 16oz. bottle of chocolate milk, you'll enjoy it more and wish it would last longer. ----------------------------------There might be more but don't hold your breath----------------------------------- 


End file.
